Wizards
Thought to be extinct, Wizards are extremely rare magical beings with the ability to wield the power of Illusion. Classifiable as Good or Evil, ultimately the Wizard's motives and desires is what distinguishes a Good Wizard from an Evil Wizard. Aside from their ability to create Illusions, Wizards are expert spell and charm creators and possess a vast array of powers ranging from Conjuration to Levitation. The entire species of Wizards were nearly wiped out by the Source of All Evil. Piper, Phoebe and Paige's First Encounter In 2002, a Wizard approached the Charmed Ones seeking their help. He was an impatient, devious magical being draped in brown robes and carrying a short brown staff. The Wizard claimed not to despise his existence because of what the Source did to his species, telling the three sisters that Illusions were as empty to him as they are to them and that they're only a reminder of a reality long since lost, of a world filled with Wizards, friends and family. It's all an illusion without family. He then begged the sisters to help defeat the Source, to right the wrong that the Source had caused amongst his family. Quick Facts Name: Unknown Gender: Male Hair Color: Grey (balding) Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Illusion, Teleportation via Spiralling, Conjuration, Invisibility Portrayed By: Armin Shimerman Revenge on The Source This powerful Wizard sought to seek his revenge on the Source of All Evil for killing many of his breed. He plotted to acquire the Grimoire, a mysteriously evil magical tome that contained a spell to consecrate a weapon making it strong enough to kill the Source. The Wizard's plan involved seeking the help of the Charmed Sisters - Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews and working together with them to steal the Grimoire from a group of Dark Priests and the current Source, Cole Turner before Cole could use the Grimoire to imbue himself with the full powers of the Source. Alternative Motives The Wizard also wanted to acquire the Grimoire for himself in order to instill the powers of the Source within himself after killing Cole. Upon killing the Source, the powers would transfer into the Wizard's body, ultimately making him the new Source of All Evil. Acquiring the Grimiore Before Cole's Coronation The sisters and the Wizard proceeded in their attempt to capture the Grimoire and travelled to the Underworld, where Cole was preparing his coronation with Dark Priests. The Dark Priest suggested that Cole retreat for his own protection; he told the Priest and the Guards to protect the Grimoire and dematerialized. As the Guards chased the Wizard, the Wizard ran around the corner and then created an illusion of Cole. The Guards ran in front of the illusion of Cole and told them to stop, the Wizard appeared behind them and zapped them with his staff. : The sisters battled the Guards and Paige called for the Grimoire, orbing it into a brown sack. They quickly orbed back to the Manor where they planned to destroy the evil tome to the displeasure of the Wizard, who told the sisters it could bring them great power. But the women had their minds made up, the book was to be destroyed. Tricking the Charmed Ones Wanting to use the Grimoire for himself, the Wizard initiated a devious scheme to trick the Charmed Ones. Using a looped Illusion, the Wizard tricked the sisters into believing he was waiting for them in the conservatory of the Manor where he would sit down and then get up asking the sisters what was taking so long. As the illusion was repeating, he stole the Grimoire and fled the Manor. After the third time the illusion repeated itself, Piper realized it was a trick and that the Wizard had vanished with the Grimoire. Cole Asks the Wizard to Remove the Source After stealing the Grimoire, the Wizard went to the Underworld and confronted Cole. Although at first Cole was about the kill Wizard, the Wizard used his staff to protect himself and Cole realized the Wizard wanted his powers. Cole agreed to allow the Wizard to cast a spell from the Grimoire that would remove his powers because he thought it would be the only way to get Phoebe back. : The Wizard began chanting a spell from the Grimoire as he cut Cole's arm in order to spill his blood but Phoebe and the Seer arrived and the Seer told Phoebe to stop it at once if she wanted her son to have a father. The Wizard began pulling the Source from Cole's body and Phoebe launched a stream of fire at the Wizard, vanquishing him, causing the Source to remain in Cole. Other Notable Wizards Rathmere Credited with the creation of over five hundred spells, Rathmere was a powerful Wizard captured and killed by the Spider Demon. In 1904, the Spider Demon sensed that Rathmere was the most powerful magical beings around and captured him, cocooning him in her webbing. For one hundred years, until 2004, the demon kept Rathmere in her lair, feeding on the last of his magic before attempting to capture Piper Halliwell, causing him to disintegrate into oblivion. Merril Shortly after giving birth to Wyatt Halliwell, Piper and her sisters came across a Wizard working with a Sorcerer known as Cronyn and a demonic woman posing as Victor Bennett's lover. The three evil beings plotted to kill the three sisters during the Wiccan Festival of Lights, which caused all magical powers to be lost for twenty-four hours. Merril, Cronyn and his group of minions planned a meeting with the sisters pretending to want a truce for the twenty-four hours, but when the sisters arrived at the meet location, the demons attacked the sisters, trying to kill them. But the sisters had their own method of protecting themselves and escaped. : Not much is known of Merril but after the Charmed Ones defeated Cronyn, his demonic wife and the other demons, Merril vanished. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Neutral Beings Category: Season 4 Category: Season 5 Category: Season 6 Category: Season 7 Category: Season 8